Hoenn 2 years later: Michael's adventure
by Goldenpichu
Summary: 2 years has passed since Brendan has become champion. Now follow a new trainer as he rises through the ranks and meets new and old friends. However an old evil starts to stir and slowly reveals itself again. Will this new trainer have what it takes to stop this darkness and also be able to achieve his dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

><p>As the morning sun creeps in, today will be the start for a young boy named Michael because this is his tenth birthday. A whole slew of adventures await but first let's hope he won't be late for his new Pokémon.<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ugh uhh hmmm huh morning five more minutes… WAIT MORNING! OH today's the day YES!" I bounced out of bed, got dressed and raced down the stairs like a lieperd almost tripping into my father.

"Michael what's the rush?" My father asked.

"Aww Dad you know today you said I could have my first Pokémon" I proclaimed

"I guess I did, but your mother is preparing breakfast. It's your favorite, eggs and pancakes with moo-moo milk" My father explained. I asked him how he felt when he began his journey. His response of course was "Beyond Exited I couldn't stay still" he then motioned me to go and said "go ahead I'll try and stall your mother, but be quick she might get upset oh and tell your uncle I said HELLO!" Michael's father yelled as Michael was already sprinting away.

While I jogged to professor Birch's lab I thought about which starter I should choose, Torchic the fire chick Pokémon, Mudkip the mudfish pokemon, or Treecko the wood gecko Pokémon… "I really want something fast, so maybe Treecko, but then there's Torchic hmm ahh just thinking about them is making me more excited" Michael sputtered and sprinted up to Uncles lab. Upon arriving Michael noticed the jeep drive up. Michael ran up to the door and waited for the person to get out of the jeep. "Uncle Come on I know your there" Michael yelled with anticipation.

"Hehe alright I'm coming out" As Professor… err uncle Birch jumped out of the jeep "I've got some good and bad news which do you want to hear first?" Birch explained.

"Aww I guess the bad first" Michael sighed.

"Well the bad news is your first Pokémon isn't one of the starters, Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko. The good news…" Uncle Birch said as he fished something out of his bag "Is right here in this pokeball" Birch handed the pokeball to his little nephew and told him to open it. When Michael opened the pokeball, a bright white light engulfed the patch of grass next to him and transformed into a chocolate brown fox.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope everyone enjoyed, if it's possible leave a review on anything i could improve whether it is constructive or critical i'll take it. Thanks for reading and hopefully chapter 2. will be out soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, chapter 2 is now out, I hope everyone enjoys and i have a special task. Whoever can spot the reference from the anime gets a cookie ;D. Anyway again enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I was ecstatic, but also confused. I wasn't expecting this Pokémon, too be honest I actually did not know of it really. I then asked, "Umm Uncle what is this Pokémon, and what happened to the normal starters?"

"Well Michael this little one here is Eevee, this Pokémon is not common around Hoenn, so that explains why you've never seen em'. Here jump in the jeep, while I take you back to your house, I'll answer your other question."

Michael sighed and reluctantly opened the jeep's door and got in, with Eevee jumping in his lap. Birch then finished answering Michael's second question. Birch's good friend Sammy from Kanto sent him Eevee, because he did not have enough time to look after her.

"I thought giving you this Eevee would give her an opportunity to be active and more adventurous than here at the lab. I hope that is okay" Birch explained.

"Yes its fine… wait, Eevee is a girl?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, is that a problem" Birch answered with a chuckle. I just mumbled no and stared off at the sunrise blooming over the trees, until we arrived back to my house.

It was then I realized leaving without mother knowing was a horrible idea. Once she heard the jeep pull up to the house she ran out with the frying pan and the still frying eggs. My mom was normally a very calm and kind person, unless she became agitated. Then she became a Camerupt about to erupt, and let's just say you want to be VERY far away when this happens. I unfortunately was not. I looked up at Uncle Birch and saw a smirk creeping on his face. I tried to slide under the window trying to avoid my mother's gaze, but to no avail. Mom yelled my first and middle name and yanked the door open. I shot a glance at my father, hoping he could do something. He just stood there shaking his head and mouthed the words "I tried".

I think my face must have paled, because my mom just stared at me as if I had become ill. She then looked down at Eevee who had fallen asleep among the chaos, and then she looked back at me. She stayed silent maybe wondering if her yelling would wake the Pokémon. She sighed and whispered in my ear to never do that again, even though she knew I would be leaving on my journey.

A few moments passed before Uncle Birch coughed and said "Why don't we all go in for breakfast before everything gets cold"

My father agreed to this and led everyone inside. I decided on getting dressed in my trainer attire and silently recalled Eevee back into her poke ball and walked up to my room. Once inside, I grabbed my clothes and got dressed, my attire consisted of a navy blue tee shirt, with a small ultra-ball design in the middle. A grey denim jacket which I kept unzipped, and had rolled the sleeves up. Blue cargo pants and black tennis shoes.

I sat on my bed and thought about everything that led to this moment. About two years ago when my older cousin Brendan won the Ever Grande conference and then proceeded in winning against the elite four and the champion. The next week he came back to little root and we celebrated his triumph. It was then I told him I wanted to become a Pokémon trainer, he chuckled and told me once I became of age, to challenge the Hoenn league and to face him in a grand battle. Even though it's been two years my cousin has kept that title of champion as if waiting for my challenge.

I whispered to myself, "My journey finally starts today, so wait just a bit longer cousin" My thoughts burst when I heard a knock at my door. It was my Uncle saying that breakfast was ready. I told him I'd be right down. I then released Eevee so she could get to know everyone, and we both walked down to breakfast.

Once I made my presence known I sat down to eat, but then thought about Eevee. I looked over at Uncle and asked "Umm what can Eevee eat?"

"Oh she has already eaten, but here is her food." Birch told me handing me the Pokémon food.

"So what kind of Pokémon is it, Eevee you said? I've never seen it before" My father asked.

"Oh Eevee is not a common Pokémon around Hoenn, to be honest her species is actually quite rare" Birch explained.

"I think she's adorable" My mom swooned.

"MOM" I yelled with a bit of agitation, "now that I'm done with breakfast I guess I'll be hea…" I was saying but was cut off.

"Actually before you head off on your journey, we wanted to give you a few parting gifts" My father explained. "Here's your gift, go ahead open it" as he handed me a small box. I looked at them and then the box, shrugging I opened it, inside was a beanie cap, which was colored black, and had a green poke ball outline on the side. Next to it was 5 poke balls, a backpack with sleeping bag, and a Hoenn map.

"Oh and this might help you on your journey Michael" Birch explained. "It's called a Pokedex a tool for learning about the various Pokémon and their habitats. Normally I'd be giving you a new one, but this one has all the information stored from your cousins' adventure."

I curiously navigated the device, I noticed a button and pressed it. Upon pressing said button a voice appeared saying "Greetings I'm dex a Pokedex programed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Michael Birch of the town of Little Root. My function is to provide Michael with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced." Uncle Birch told me that this was my identification in case of any mix-ups like being mistaken for a criminal…

"Uncle I'm glad you thought of this but…" My voice trailed off, and I gave myself some time to ponder my words. "I want a fresh pokedex, I want to learn and experience everything myself" I finished and stared into his eyes waiting for a response.

"Ahh I guess I was right in keeping this failsafe I kinda figured, here let me have your pokedex for a second" Uncle Birch responded. I handed the pokedex to him and he tinkered with it for more than a second, about twenty seconds to be exact. When he was done he handed it back and said "The memory is wiped clean, your trainer I.D. is still there but everything has been erased. Now then, without further delay, I think you should be ready to start your adventure!"

I said my goodbyes to Uncle, then to my father, and the longest goodbye to my mom. After that I took my first step to my dream. "This is it, it all starts here" I whispered, "HOENN LEAGUE HERE I COME!" I yelled running through the forest away from Little root.

It must've been about an hour since leaving home, but it felt like a week had gone by walking through this forest. I fished out my map and found where I was. "Okay if this is correct I only need to continue going north for about another hour or so before hitting Oldale town" I looked around the forest taking in all the scenery, the sun was shrouded behind the clouds, trees sprawled everywhere, and upon closer inspection I could actually see Pokémon in them. The air was crisp, and a little chilly, and other than a few sounds the ambience was silent. I continued on for about 10 more minutes before deciding to stop for a breather. I walked up to a fairly smaller tree and slumped up against it. I thought to myself "Wow it is actually a lot quieter out here than I expected" I then remembered Eevee, and grabbed her poke ball and released her. Upon reentering the outdoors she looked around, taking in all the sights. She then gazed over too me and jumped into my lap, curled up and started licking my chin. "Ahaha stop it, that tickles Eevee," after settling down I looked down to her and said"hmm how do you like it, the vast expanse waiting to be explored." I said. Eevee nodded in agreement.

I was about to get back up when Eevee perked up and jumped out of my lap. She looked around cautiously, then barked off to the left of me; once I turned I caught two piercing red eyes staring at us through a nearby bush. The eyes quickly receded into the bush, and I tried looking around wondering if it would try and attack. A flurry of dust came out of nowhere and whipped around me and Eevee.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who came back to read the second chapter, I hope it was worth it. Again if possible please review. Until the Next time!<strong>


End file.
